


... E poi arriva The Sims 2

by michirukaiou7



Series: Padroncini e coniglietti (crack AU) [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slice of Life, The Sims 2
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 083. E</a></p><p>Eppure, qualcosa non tornava a Seishiro.<br/>Subaru-kun era di umore incredibilmente più allegro del solito e non gli riusciva di ricondurre una simile novità ad altri che alla sua nuova passione per il computer; Subaru-kun, quello che, quando aveva sballato per la prima volta quel coso, dopo averlo comprato, era rimasto a fissarlo nervosamente, come quando aveva visto, per la prima volta, uno scovolino.<br/>Beh, non aveva chiesto "A che serve, Seishiro-san?", ma l’aria era più o meno quella: "Io quel coso non lo toccherò mai."<br/>E invece, adesso, ogni volta che lui non era in casa, stava lì.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... E poi arriva The Sims 2

Akihito correva sotto la pioggia, con lo zaino stretto contro il petto nel tentativo di non farlo inzuppare; con un ultimo balzo delle scarpe da ginnastica scivolose, approdò al citofono e vi si attaccò letteralmente.

– Chi è? – rispose la voce metallica.

– Subaru-chan, apri, sono quasi da strizzare!

Il cancello scattò e il ragazzo entrò nell’ascensore, scrollandosi come un cane dopo il bagno; il suo amico lo attendeva sulla soglia, con un asciugamano in mano – Se avessi saputo che sarebbe venuto giù un acquazzone così, non ti avrei mai chiesto di venire, oggi!

– Non fa niente – rispose Akihito, sfregandosi i capelli – Basta che ci siano i dolci che mi hai promesso!

– Ovvio – rise Subaru; poi, con un luccichio negli occhi – L’hai portato?

Un ghigno sbucò da sotto l’asciugamano – È lì dentro, l’ho difeso dalla pioggia con il mio stesso corpo.

– Si vede, povero Akihito! – commentò lo sciamano notando la piccola pozza che si era formata ai piedi del suo amico.

 

~*~

 

Quando Seishiro rincasò, trovò i due ragazzi seduti davanti al computer portatile di Sumeragi (che Subaru usava poco e niente, ma che aveva dovuto comprare perché era più comodo delle cartine per trovare i luoghi di lavoro ed essere contattato),  _fastidiosamente_  vicini; come se non bastasse, Subaru-kun non si era accorto del suo rientro.

– Buonasera, Akihito-kun – disse, ignorando deliberatamente l’altro ragazzo.

Subaru saltò su di scatto, arrossendo – Non ti avevo sentito rientrare, Seishiro-san, mi dispiace… Ti sei bagnato? Pioveva molto, prima.

– Ha smesso di farlo da ore, Subaru-kun – tagliò corto l’uomo, sparendo in cucina.

Akihito comprese che era il caso di togliere le tende e iniziò a recuperare le sue cose; lo sciamano, messa su un’aria da cucciolo bastonato, entrò nel regno prediletto di Sakurazuka nel tentativo di recuperare la serata – Seishiro-san?

– Cosa? – chiese quello, senza voltarsi, continuando a scrutare il contenuto di uno dei pensili.

– Ti… ho preso qualcosa per dopo cena.

L’uomo volse appena il capo e Subaru, cercando di nascondere un sorriso di trionfo, seppe di essere sulla buona strada; si diresse verso il frigorifero ed indicò una graziosa confezione di cartone bianco a decori rossi, posata sul primo ripiano.

A Sakurazuka bastò riconoscere il ghirigoro del marchio della pasticceria Tyrol per mutare espressione – Akihito-kun ci onora della sua compagnia a cena?

Il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò ancor di più – No.

Seishiro lo guardò con aria sorniona e gli sfiorò la guancia con una carezza – Ottimo.

Subaru uscì dalla cucina trattenendosi a stento dal ridere: mai avrebbe pensato che gestire l’umore del Sakurazukamori potesse essere non solo possibile, ma addirittura  _agibile_ ; aveva ragione Akihito: se gli piacciono i dolci ed è geloso pure dei cani che ti abbaiano, riempigli casa di torte e fagli credere che non vedi altri che lui!

Anche se l’ultimo, ad esser sinceri, era tragicamente vero.

 

~*~

 

Eppure, qualcosa non tornava a Seishiro.

Subaru-kun era di umore incredibilmente più allegro del solito e non gli riusciva di ricondurre una simile novità ad altri che alla sua nuova passione per il computer; Subaru-kun, quello che, quando aveva sballato per la prima volta quel coso, dopo averlo comprato, era rimasto a fissarlo nervosamente, come quando aveva visto, per la prima volta, uno scovolino.

Beh, non aveva chiesto  _A che serve, Seishiro-san?_ , ma l’aria era più o meno quella:  _Io quel coso non lo toccherò mai_.

E invece, adesso, ogni volta che lui non era in casa, stava lì.

E ci stava per  _un sacco di tempo_ , a giudicare dal fatto che non sapesse mai che ora fosse.

E  _si divertiva_.

E se avesse incontrato un maniaco su internet? Subaru-kun poteva farsi abbindolare nel mondo reale, immaginarsi dietro allo schermo di un computer!

E se anche si fosse trattato di una persona normale… Subaru-kun non doveva permettersi di farlo preoccupare frequentando gente che lui non conosceva.

In sintesi, una settimana dopo, quando lo sciamano ricevette una telefonata d’emergenza da Akihito ed uscì di tale carriera da dimenticare di spegnere il computer, Seishiro Sakurazuka non avvertì il minimo senso di colpa nell’attendere che la serratura del portone scattasse per prendere il posto del ragazzo davanti al tavolo di cucina e al pc.

Non che ne provasse mai, ovvio.

Era suo  _dovere_  controllare che nessuno nuocesse a Subaru-kun.

E distogliere l’attenzione dello sciamano da lui, per esempio, era un  _ottimo_  motivo per nuocere.

Non amava i computer, e rimase ad osservare divertito lo sfondo del desktop: una fronda di ciliegi, bianchi, candidi, su un cielo terso assurdamente azzurro. Subaru-kun era proprio un adorabile caso senza speranza, ma aveva buongusto.

Notò un’icona al centro del desktop, una specie di prisma verde fosforescente, e lo ritrovò, al primo posto, nella lista degli ultimi programmi usati.

E nella fila di icone della barra dello Start, in basso.

E al primo posto nell’elenco dei programmi usati.

Un po’ seccato, cliccò sull’icona e gli si aprì una schermata nera.

 _Maxis?_ , si chiese.

Il tempo di leggere il logo e partì una terribile animazione in 3D, fragorosa, in cui una serie di pupazzi si agitava freneticamente sullo schermo.

 _A Subaru-kun piaceva quella roba?_ , si chiese sconvolto: quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di un periodo di severo allontanamento dal pc, se quello era il massimo che poteva interessargli!

Quella stressante ondata di personaggi e musica assordante finì, e lui si ritrovò ad osservare una schermata con su scritto  _The Sims 2 Seasons_.

_Eh?_

Dopo un tempo di caricamento appena inferiore alla sua soglia di tolleranza, una schermata gli chiese di “Scegliere un quartiere”; ce n’erano tre, e lui selezionò quello con il nome più assurdo, una cosa tipo  _Lalalaland_.

Si ritrovò davanti ad una sorta di planimetria di una città, su cui sorgeva una sola casa: vi passò sopra con il mouse e rimase abbastanza sconvolto nel leggere le parole  _Famiglia Sakurazuka_.

Vi entrò, e si trovò davanti un edificio che ricordava spaventosamente quello di una pubblicità straniera, con la grande casa bianca in mezzo ad un prato fiorito, con laghetto annesso; ad un tratto, vide qualcosa muoversi: un tizio vestito di un’orrida giacca giallo limone passò davanti al cancello e vi depositò un giornale. Poco dopo, da dentro la casa, uscì un altro personaggio.

Seishiro si avvicinò allo schermo, fissando abbastanza sconvolto una figurina terribilmente somigliante a… Subaru-kun? Cercò un modo per mettere in pausa quella specie di  _coso_  e cercò un sistema per zoomare sul personaggio in 3D comparso nel suo campo visivo: stessi abiti neri di Sumeragi, stessa corporatura esile, carnagione pallida, capelli neri che invocavano il soccorso di un barbiere degno di questo nome, e occhioni verdi, di una tonalità troppo accesa, forse, ma inequivocabilmente color smeraldo.

Voleva entrare nella casa e non sapeva come accidenti fare: dopo innumerevoli tentativi e nervosismo crescente (i giochi non dovrebbero  _far divertire_ , dannazione?!), riuscì nel suo intento e, ignorando l’arredamento decisamente troppo  _country_ , per i suoi gusti, s’avvide della presenza di un secondo personaggio in cucina.

 _Oh Cielo_ , pensò. Se l’altro era la copia di Subaru-kun, questo era  _la sua copia_! Riaccese il gioco e lo vide infilare una teglia in forno, da cui estrasse, pochi secondi dopo, una torta al cioccolato.

L’immagine lo divertì talmente tanto che riuscì a spingere in un angolo della mente la domanda  _Chi è l’imbecille che ha programmato questo coso? Secondo lui, se tu metti un impasto in una teglia rettangolare, poi esce dal forno una torta tonda?_

Guardò divertito i personaggi muoversi per la casa per conto loro (ci mise qualche minuto a capire che si poteva controllarli cliccando sui vari oggetti per farglieli usare), finché, senza preavviso alcuno, il personaggio che vestiva i panni di Subaru-kun baciò l’altro, e cominciarono a scambiarsi effusioni come due colombi.

Scoppiò a ridere come un pazzo: adesso capiva perché lo sciamano passava le ore lì davanti! Povero, adorabile Subaru-kun: si era costruito il suo piccolo mondo perfetto in un gioco (e l’idea era di sicuro venuta da Akihito, quel moccioso era una piaga!) e questo era…

Tragicamente  _stupido_ , santo Cielo!

Però, in un certo senso, lusingava il suo ego.

Cercò di uscire dal gioco e, avendo cura di non salvare, lasciò il computer com’era; sfilò il cellulare dalla tasca e compose un numero.

– Ho scoperto cosa combina Subaru-kun tutto il giorno al computer.

– Stavo per chiamarti io – rispose Asami, stranamente divertito – Akihito si è perso per quel gioco dal titolo impronunciabile e non è abbastanza furbo da non farsi scoprire.

– Mi fanno quasi tenerezza – disse Seishiro, ridendo – Si sono ricreati il loro piccolo mondo dei sogni perché hanno qualcosa da ridire sul nostro comportamento… Ora che ci penso, è un comportamento quasi  _sovversivo_.

– Non per molto – ghignò Asami dall’altra parte del telefono – Sai che ho scoperto un sito dal nome Sex-sim o una cosa del genere? Sembra pieno di cose  _interessanti_  da mettere nel gioco…

Sakurazuka ghignò, accomodandosi meglio in poltrona – Continua…

Avrebbe trovato un modo per rendere più divertente la vita in 3D dei giocattolini di Subaru-kun.

… E anche la loro, visto che c’era.


End file.
